chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Advance Force!
|gold = 2000 2000 3000 |exp = 2000 2000 2500 |chests= 'Section 3: ' }} Part 1/4 Tsuru [ I suppose all that's left to do is wait for the Imperial Tournament... ] Pirika [ What do we have to do? ] Tsuru [ Defeat the other territories' forces. Whoever wins will lead the Nine Territories. ] Tsuru [ However... ] Pirika [ Is there a problem? ] Tsuru [ You must be an established vassal in order to represent a territory. ] Pirika [ What? How do we establish ourselves before the tournament? ] Tsuru [ Not to worry. I anticipated this, and have prepared a simple mission for you. ] Pirika [ What kind of mission? ] Tsuru [ You see that volcano in the distance? ] Pirika [ Yeah. It looks pretty far. ] Tsuru [ The townsfolk asked me to purge the monsters that have been appearing in the area. ] Pirika [ What impeccable timing. ] Tsuru [ The truth is, I only have enough soldiers to guard the castle. ] Tsuru [ I cannot spare any resources for a purge. ] Pirika [ You really leave no room to breathe. ] Tsuru [ More reason to win at the tournament. ] Tsuru [ The higher my family status is, the more resources I will have at my disposal. ] Tsuru [ Then I can devote myself to creating a society safe for the people to live in. ] Pirika [ I see... ] Tsuru [ What's with the face? ] Pirika [ I'm just impressed someone so small could think so big. ] Tsuru [ --! ] Tsuru [ You're one to call me small! Just go and get it done already! ] Pirika [ You got it. We'll be back in a jiffy. ] Tsuru [ The tournament is near. Don't get hurt. ] Pirika [ Thanks. We'll head out now. ] ---- Monster [ ... ] Pirika [ Those must be the trouble-making monsters. Let's be sure not to get hurt. ] Part 2/4 Monster A [ ...?! ] Pirika [ There are way more than I expected! ] Monster B [ ...! ] Pirika [ There's no way we'd fall here! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ Is that all of them? ] Marina [ Captain, there's another! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Pirika [ He must be the leader of the pack. Let's finish strong, team! ] Part 4/4 Kain [ That completes the purge. ] Marina [ Shall we head back? ] Pirika [ You can count on me! ] ---- Tsuru [ Oh! You're back. That was quick. ] Pirika [ That was nothing. ] Tsuru [ Nothing, you say. You folk are definitely not ordinary. ] Pirika [ You think so? ] Tsuru [ I do. In any case, you are now qualified to enter the tournament. ] Tsuru [ I expect great things from you. ] Pirika [ We can't afford to lose either. Let's give it our all. ] Tsuru [ Let us leave for the tournament arena. ] Pirika [ Finally. Wait for us, Phoena. We'll save you soon! ] Tsuru [ Phoena? A girl? ] Pirika [ Yes. What of it? ] Tsuru [ Now I get it. You're fighting for a girl! How romantic. ] Pirika [ I hope you're not talking about me. Hero, perhaps. ] Tsuru [ Ah, so Hero is the charmer! ] Tsuru [ We'll do everything we can to make that love come true. ] Tsuru [ Tee hee hee. ] Pirika [ Huh... I knew it. She's just a kid. ] Tsuru [ You said something? ] Pirika [ Nope, nothing at all. Let's go! ] Tsuru [ Indeed, let's! To the arena! ] Chapter 7 End